Bidoof and the Undesirables
by Spearwa
Summary: "Ok Boone, Turk Picked Squirtle and Pillar Picked Bulbasuar you know what that means right?" YES! I get Charmander! My first pokemon ever, I have waited so long for this day! I picked up the Pokeball feeling the metal against my bare hand, letting out a fuzzy pokemon. "Bi-Bidoof?" What?


Today is the day of Boone. That's me. I'm Boone and I'm finally getting my first pokemon from Professor Oaks lab. I would like to say that I wasn't getting any younger and getting a pokemon wasn't that big of a deal to me, but that would be a complete lie. Seriously I'm about to piss my pants from excitement, except I wouldn't do that because I don't think the guy sitting next to me would appreciate that. He already has a concentrated scowl plastered on his face, probably thinking of ways to kill me sense he already told me to stop fidgeting three times.

So why was I getting a pokemon so late in my life? At the age of 16? Believe me I tried getting one earlier but my mom wouldn't let me. I know that sounds silly but she wanted me to help out with her restaurant till my father came back from traveling around the world. Selfish bastard. I kind of expected my dad to never come back, really I had already gone to therapy and everything thinking my dad had abandoned me and my mom and then bam! Last week he came back. I was beyond shocked and confused. I wasn't sure to be angry with myself for doubting my mom or be angry at him for taking three years to return.

The door opened and I practically jumped ten feet in the air elbowing the guy next to me as a girl strolled in and sat heavily into a chair across from me. She looked mad, geez what was with everyone today? I'm pretty sure these kids in here are the other two who are supposed to get a pokemon today too. They seemed morbid.

"Just so you know I get Squirtle." The girl spoke up without even looking at me or the other kid. I liked her hair, it was pulled into a very loose, long braid.

"You will get what Prof. Oak decides you get." Mr. sourface hissed at her.

Man the two were like polar opposites. He had pale blonde hair, grey eyes, and was tall in contrast to her jet black hair, light blue eyes, and small body. I'm just sitting over here with brown hair, honey colored eyes, and an awkward scrawny shape.

The girl adjusted her weight forward and pressed her brows together in a sharp angle almost stabbing the kid with her icy eyes.

The door swung open again this time the Professor waltzed. Age was starting to betray him as his numbers in wrinkles grew sense the last time I had seen him. He made quick nods to all three of us before beckoning for us to follow. I could feel the corners of my mouth stretch across my face without my permission. I don't like my smile, it was so crooked that it only exposed one dimple on my left cheek, the right side of my face a free from my lips and the dips that came with it.

The blonde dude made it a point to follow the professor first, naturally I was last to go through the door due to the girl's competitive nature. I didn't realized we had stopped before bumping into the guys back, man I was not probably making a good impression on him. Luckily he paid me no attention, instead he locked his eyes on the three pokeballs before us.

I felt my heart burst into a million fluttering Butterfrees knowing that I would be receiving one of those three Kanto starters. Uh-oh that uncontrollable smile returned to my face.

"I assume you three took your time to get to know each other while you waited." His pleasant grin swept across his face making his wrinkles fold into ripples.

We all looked away with slight guilt, we don't even know each other's names, we never asked.

"Really? Did you guys talk to each other at all?" The Professor narrowed his eyes at us.

I shook my head a little avoiding his gaze, waiting till he scoffed to reconnect my attention.

"Turk, Boone, and" he snapped his fingers a bit "Oh gee I can't remember, Peller?"

"Pillar!" The girl's voice sliced through the thin air, damn what was she so mad about?

"Right. Kind of an unusual name if you ask me." He dropped his humorous tone as soon as he took note of Pillars not so friendly gaze. "But then of course I have seen much weirder. A-hem! moving along. Pokemon have been besides us for ages…"

I started zoning him out at this point knowing that he had these repetitive lectures. Instead I took this time to look around the lab, cold and metallic looking lightly decorated with some plants and tall bookshelves. How typical.

"Alright Turk, sense you seemed to be determined how about you have the first pick." I snapped my attention back to them and watched as Turk picked Squirtle, oohhh.

Pillar looked like she was going to punch him, scalp his hair off, kill him and then bring him back to life so she could just kill him again, body language said so much even though she kept her mouth tightly shut. Turk wasn't helping the situation at all, he had a smug look on his face and peered over at Pillar as if he was challenging her to try and take it from him. Why did they both want Squirtle so bad? I'm perfectly content with Bulbasuar or Charmander. Actually I'm fine with anything!

Pillar stepped forward and placed her hand on another pokeball without breaking her glare at Turk. "I pick Bulbasuar."

The professor looked please. "Ok Boone, Turk Picked Squirtle and Pillar Picked Bulbasuar you know what that means right?"

YES! I get Charmander! My first pokemon ever, I have waited so long for this day! I picked up the Pokeball feeling the metal against my bare hand, letting out a fuzzy pokemon.

"Bi-Bidoof?"

What?

Pillar stifled a laugh while Turk, the blonde piece of shit had no problem bursting into an uncontrollable holler. "BA-HA-HA-HA! Look at his face its priceless! " I would never suspect Turk to have such a loud laugh, although I had only known him for thirty minutes I thought he wouldn't be the type to laugh.

I looked at the brown pokemon staring off into space hardly blinking. Did it even know that it was outside of its pokeball? Ugh. Remember when I said I was fine with anything? I think that might have been the biggest lie I ever told myself.

* * *

**(TBC)**

****A/N: There wasn't enough Bidoof on FF and I had to do something about that. Let me know what you think.


End file.
